A typical electrical switch available on the market has a two-part housing with a first and a second housing part. The first housing part forms an upper housing part of the housing and the second housing part forms a lower housing part. The two housing parts are each made of plastic and are connected to one another.
The first housing part, i.e. the upper housing part, has a connecting section onto which an adapter can be screwed for connecting a motor drive. To fasten the adapter screws are screwed into the first housing part, i.e. into the plastic material, by which the adapter is fastened to the first housing part. The motor drive is subsequently fastened to the adapter. If no motor drive is to be used with the previously known switch, a device front cover can be placed instead on the upper housing in place of the motor drive.